Evan McCulloch (New Earth)
His predecessor Sam Scudder was killed during Crisis on Infinite Earths. Rogues Gallery He fell in love with a woman named Emelia, a relationship that lasted about a week. She learned that he was the Mirror Master, and turned him into the authorities. She was put into the witness protection program, and her name was changed to Mary Anders. After looking through some of Scudder's old notes about anti-tachyons, McCulloch opened a door to the mirror dimension, a place with the flip side of every reflective surface on Earth. From here, he searched for Emelia. However, she had attempted to make sure that he couldn't find her by getting rid of all the reflective surfaces that might reveal her whereabouts to him, covering up everything in her house. McCulloch pulled the Flash into the mirror dimension. He concocted a tale of true love, claiming that Emelia had been killed, and that he had found someone that looked exactly like her. He asked Wally to look into all the mirrors in the mirror dimension and find her so he could say his goodbyes. Since he had no other way of getting out, Wally agreed.However, Flash quickly realized that for even his incredible speed, there were too many mirrors. Using Mirror Master's technology, he contacted Linda Park and asked her to find the Emelia look-alike. Linda and Impulse learned from Oracle that it was Mary Anders, and they went to California to find her. However, Mirror Master saw Emelia through Impulse's goggles. He sent Bart to the mirror dimension, where he and Wally fought mirror monsters. Before McCulloch could exact his revenge, Wally found the inter-dimensional portal, and defeated McCulloch. New Rogues Mirror Master started a new plot when he decided to murder the parents of Pied Piper disguised as Piper himself. It was later revealed that McCulloch had joined the New Rogues and had acted under the leadership of Blacksmith. Later, Inertia reunited Mirror Master and the rest of the Rogues, claiming that he could build a device that could stop time, allowing them to do whatever they wanted. However, the machine's actual use was to transfer the Speed Force from the new Flash to himself. The powerless Flash was then killed, shot in the back. Salvation Run Some time later, Mirror Master was seen on a planet known as Salvation as part of a mass exile of Earth's worst supervillains. He later returned to Earth with them when they found an escape . | Powers = | Abilities = * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : McCulloch had a serious cocaine addiction. | Equipment = * Mirror Pack: Evan's bag of tricks included a large range of devices suited to use his trademark mirror technology. Not using simple glass, he could use any reflective surface for unusual yet suitable uses. ** Flight ** Clairvoyance ** Bio-Fission ** Illusion Casting ** Teleportation ** Size Alteration | Transportation = | Weapons = * Mirror Gun | Notes = | Trivia = * Despite being a remorseless criminal, McCulloch still sends a percentage of every job he pulls to the orphanage where he grew up. | Recommended = * | Wikipedia = None | Links = * * Mirror Master (Evan McCulloch) at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Mirror Master at Those Who Ride the Lightning }} Category:Injustice Gang II members Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains III members Category:Salvation Run deportees Category:Drug Users Category:Animal Man Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Injustice Gang members